


Arch-Toon

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2021 [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, F/F, Toon TF, Transformation, anthro tf, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Rhea wakes up one day turned into a cartoonish mockery of her true form, as a desire to spread it slowly swells within her.
Series: January Batch 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190444
Kudos: 6





	Arch-Toon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoldExperience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldExperience/gifts).



“What in the name of Sothis…”

The words that left Archbishop Rhea’s lips were ones of pure confusion. Who wouldn’t feel confused when you woke up barely able to fit in your bed, because you had grown overnight? Not only that, but her robes were torn to shreds thanks to a little troublesome detail, the same detail that currently made her gasp and pant like she was burning up inside.

Her secret. The fact that she was a dragon, had seemingly come undone. Namely because every single inch of her body was covered in scales. No matter if it was her head or her thighs, her tits or her cunt, all of it was absolutely smothered in smooth yet study scales. Making it all too obvious that she was a dragon.

And yet she didn’t feel panic over the fact. She was confused, yes, but she wasn’t discomforted by the fact. If anything, she felt… Delighted? Like she had shed her skin and gotten rid of emotional baggage that had been hanging over her head for so long. After all… If she just showed herself off like this to everyone, and if they accepted her, then they would be one step closer to…

Just as she started drifting off towards the best case scenario, she heard a knock on the door to her chambers. “Archbishop? May I have a word with you? The other students and I would like to put on a play for the Goddess.”

Rhea’s heart skipped a beat as she heard that voice. It was Dorothea, the singer that had charmed plenty of her fellow students through her wonderful voice. But it wasn’t the fact that it was her that made her heart skip a beat.

It was because it was a young child that needed guidance. And a momma dragon like her was just the kind of girl for the job…

The white-scaled dragon got up from her bed, her horns grinding against the ceiling as she stepped towards the doors to her room. Not realizing that with every step, she fell further and further victim to whatever had happened to her.

Her hips were swaying from left to right, her fat tail growing bigger alongside that fat ass of hers. Just the sensation of her cheeks grinding against one another was enough to make her pussy leak, and she wasn’t even focused on what was happening down there.

And her tits? Those magnificent, almost divine melons? They were draining all of her rationality. All of her restraint. Growing bigger with every breath she drew. She didn’t need all of that garbage. She needed to be a good momma, and that meant that she had to be the prettiest and sluttiest Toon of a dragon on the block.

That’s right. She was a Toon. There was no other explanation for why she had turned into her draconic form. She had embraced her inner cartoon, and turned into an exaggerated mockery of her virtues. And now that she had become an emblem of that, she could indulge in all of the vices with none of the consequences. Especially all that lust pouring out between her thighs, making a massive puddle on the ground with how horny she had gotten.

“Coming, sweetie!” Rhea giggled as she opened up the door, looking down upon the beautiful singer that had decided to ask for her presence. All while her heart pounded so loudly and proudly that you could nearly see the damn thing trying to escape her chest.

Dorothea was shocked to see her as she looked up at the massive dragon in front of her. “A-A Dragon!?” She gasped. She thought those were little more than legends. How in the world did one of those arrive here?! And beyond that, why did it call her sweetie, and why was it inside the Archbishop’s chambers..!?

“Not just any dragon, sweetie. A bona fide Toon. Here, lemme give ya a kiss, you’ll understand.” The oversized dragoness giggled as she kneeled down and wrapped her massive arms around the much smaller girl, pushing her straight into her tits as she planted kiss after kiss straight on top of the girl’s head. Oh, she couldn’t stop herself once she got going. Her students, those children, they were just the cutest..!

The young singer couldn’t stop her from grabbing her. The power in her arms was far too much. And she couldn’t stop her from stuffing her into that massive cleavage either. Not that she wanted out once those massive mountains started squeezing down on her, drool running out her mouth as she started giggling…

Every kiss that hit her head activated a little of the divine power inside the dragoness, as she leaked that very toonishness onto her. At first, Dorothea began to grow. Still with her head primarily stuck in between those melons, but a real Toon was a bombshell of a girl. And since she was blessed by the most divine Toon of them all, she got everything that mattered.

The poor girl’s uniform transformed into something more proper for her new self. A leotard and a pair of fishnets that weaved their way around the fur that grew across her legs. Sensual crimson fur that was darker around her legs, while brighter and softer around her torso. To emphasize those massive melons, which were now bigger than her head, as well as her bitch-breeding thighs that were practically screaming for a cock right about now.

Her poor head was spinning as her eyes filled with cock-shaped carrots, the Toon in her happily causing her to bounce up and down in between those massive draconic melons like she was a cock trying to get the best tit job in the world. And the wet kisses that the Dragoness kept giving her weren’t doing her any favors, completely destroying her human mind and replacing it with the mind of a proper Toon.

Dorothea let out a powerful moan as her usual plotting and planning to try and show off melted out her ears, those bright and almost sensual red ears atop of her head, as she giggled. The only thing that remained inside the hot Toon bunny’s head was the desire to be bred. And to bounce around and let everyone enjoy her knockers, that too.

Once Rhea saw the proper gleam of her mind turning Toon in the new hot Toon’s eyes, she let go of her. She didn’t need to say anything, the singer-turned-slutbun giggled and hopped off all on her own. Which left the older Toon to continue spreading her milfy love to the rest of the faculty and the students…

Speaking of the faculty, there was the new professor. If she was lucky, she’d be in her room right about now…

\---

“Professor. You’ve considered my offer, yes? You know what’s at stake, if you don’t agree with my plan?” 

Edelgard, the leader of the Black Eagles house, was currently having a chat with her professor. She had a few secrets that she didn’t want the others to know, and the only one she could confide in was the otherwise mute woman.

Byleth, the professor assigned to the Black Eagles, was happy to listen to her. Though given the way that she looked at her, it was clear that she wasn’t entirely on board. That didn’t stop her from giving her advice in her own way…

“Oh, Byleth! Byyyyleeeettthhh!”

Both the white-haired student and the blue-haired professor turned towards the doors leading out into the yard, each of them confused at the very affectionate voice that echoed from behind those doors.

The doors slammed open not moments later, as they were each introduced to the Toonified version of the Archbishop, causing Edelgard to recede in shock. Byleth, on the other hand, was not exactly shocked. More bemused, given her minimalist expression.

“How? This wasn’t supposed to happen, that curse was supposed to expose her true colors, but not like this..!” The white-haired student admitted, throwing caution to the wind as she had never expected Rhea to turn into a big-breasted and overly affectionate mockery of her draconic form…

The Toony matron giggled as she grabbed the white-haired student and lifted her up to her face, her bright and almost overly divine eyes peering straight into hers. “Oh, you’re the reason I’m like this, little Edelgard? Why, aren’t you the sweetest thing! You’ve given me such a chance to love everyone!”

“L-Let me down this instant, monste-” Edelgard tried to cry out, only to be forced into a kiss by the much larger woman, a kiss that almost covered her entire face and left it absolutely soaked in her drool and saliva…

Rhea’s kiss immediately had a reaction. Not in the same way that it had reacted to Dorothea, because she was just a normal girl. The white-haired girl was quite different, thanks to the existence of the two crests inside her. Especially the Minor Crest of Seiros. It made them extremely compatible.

Almost immediately, the poor girl’s body exploded in terms of growth. She became nearly the same size as the slutty milf in front of her, but with the distinct difference that her scales were a lot darker. Like they had been charred by a flame. Or rather, sunburnt. Which perfectly complemented the sluttier curves that she gained, making her look even more absurd than the woman that had transformed her.

With every kiss that hit her face, the transformation grew worse and worse. Her Major Crest appeared across her womb as every part of her brain melted out of her cunt, her very intelligence turning into little more than a puddle of juice on the floor below. 

By the time that her transformation had completed, she looked like some sort of monstrous dragon. As monstrous as a Toon could look, anyway. With big spiky shoulders, and a set of elongated wings that wouldn’t be good for much considering how thin they were. But they were nowhere near the main event. No, the thing that drew people’s attention was definitely what hung off her chest.

Enormous. Milk-filled, gag-sized tits. Every single bit of her intelligence, or at least the parts that hadn’t leaked out of her hole, had rushed down there. Her nipples were inverted, and yet she was still leaking so much milk that she could hardly stand up straight, having to bend over and let them weigh her down while her eyes spun around like the idiot she had become…

Her punishment, even if the one that had inflicted it wasn’t aware of what she had done, was to end up nothing more than a curly-horned draconic bimbo, who was ready to be screwed whenever somebody needed a good fuck. She wasn’t one, but she didn’t care. She just wanted somebody to fuck her tits!

“Thank you so much, Edelgard! You’re just the sweetest thing! And now you’re a hot Toon too, isn’t that great?” Rhea chimed, and the stupefied near-dragon bimbo nodded with her head audibly sounding like her lack-of-a-brain was bouncing around inside her skull like a marble inside a jar.

Byleth had been watching the entire thing unfold, still not really surprised by the entire thing. Really, this was what the student had earned if anything. But as soon as she locked eyes with the dragoness…

*SMOOCH*

A kiss found its way onto her face. And almost immediately, she took on a shape almost identical to the one that the Archbishop had. If only a little greener, considering who was currently spending time inside her body.

Slowly but surely, as her body pumped full of curves, a devious smile started to sneak its way onto her lips. And she grabbed ahold of her bimbofied student’s tits, giggling as the Toon mind took hold inside her head.

Instead of being a nice if silent professor, she was going to be a mean one now. And since there was this fat-tittied cow ready to be used… Well, she’d be a dummy if she didn’t use her. Especially when she had such enormous knockers ready to be milked.

With the two immediately falling into pure pleasure and degeneracy, Rhea thought that it was time to move onto somebody else. After all, they were having so much fun. She shouldn’t stop them if they were just getting started!

“P-Professor? E-Edelgard? A-Archbishop!?”

The white-scaled dragoness looked down towards the sound of the near-muffled voice, noticing a certain shy girl looking into the room and immediately bringing a bright smile to her motherly lips.

“Sweet little Bernie! Are you turning green with envy at those two? Why didn’t you come to me earlier?” Rhea giggled as she kneeled down to look the purple-haired girl straight in the eyes. Oh, she was so cute. The cutest of the bunch. She couldn’t help herself from leaning a little closer…

Bernadetta was frankly more than frightened. How had her Professor, her house leader, AND the Archbishop turned into such exaggerated monsters?! Wh-What was she supposed to do now!? She just wanted to investigate all the commotion she heard, and now she was in this situation!

Her mind racing didn’t give her a chance to stop the impending kiss, her lips locking with the big dragoness. She could feel the saliva covering her face, and her heart immediately slamming against her chest as it tried to escape. She wanted out of this, she… she…

The girl blinked a couple of times. Her heart was calming down. And a smirk grew on her face. Why was she afraid? Everyone loved her. Why should she give a damn about what her stupid mind told her, when she knew that everyone wanted a piece of her?

As a dominant force took hold inside Bernadetta’s mind, her transformation into a Toon brought out the better parts that she had stored deep inside her. She always knew she could be more dominant, but she never acted on it out of fear.

But now that she had this big stupid bimbo of a milf in front of her… Well, where was the harm in showing her who was the real boss?

The purple-haired girl, who was growing much less than the others in terms of size yet not in terms of curves, quickly grabbed the white-scaled dragoness’ cheeks and forced her tongue past those big lips, playing with the much bigger tongue as she kept her eyes firmly locked with hers…

Rhea’s heart immediately started pounding out, visibly trying to escape her chest as she felt a whole new sensation inside her. Oh, she didn’t need to worry about being the best Momma around, nor the best Toon. Not with a girl that kissed that good..!

Bernadetta slapped that idiotic Toon’s face after pulling back. “From now on, you’re listening to me, Toon Slut. Are we clear?” She said, with one hip on her thoroughly fattened ass. All while her uniform had turned into a cocktail dress that did absolutely nothing to hide anything, given how little it managed to cover those hips of hers, or how her areola were visibly leaking out over the top.

The idiotic dragon nodded and drooled, submitting fully to the Toon Dom in front of her. All while drooling out of her cunt, happily anticipating whatever else her Dom might want.

Bernie giggled with a sultry undertone. Now that she had claimed the draconic bitch… It was time to deal with the other houses...


End file.
